


covered my heart in kisses

by jikwaniser



Series: it’s okay to cry, (it’s not a bad thing) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: maybe chan likes skirts and makeup and looking pretty. and maybe his members are more than happy with that fact.





	1. the first time

**Author's Note:**

> title from sia's dressed in black

chan was ten years old when he fell in love with a bright red skirt in a shop window. his mom had been hesitant on the idea of her son wearing a skirt but quickly agreed on letting the boy buy it. she had expected that to be it, he would have the skirt and wear it once and want nothing to do with it come a week. until chan came home after school asking his mother about makeup, the boy practically begging her to give him blush and lipstick. then there was middle school, while his infatuation with the skirts and makeup were not as prominent, they still held a special place in his heart. chan knew moving to korea to start training would mean two things: leaving behind his parents and siblings to start his dream and of course, he would have to leave his skirts behind. he could always buy more when he arrived, but the thought of having trainees see him with skirts and dresses and makeup in his luggage only made him anxious. he pushed the thoughts aside, finishing out long years of training mixed with stress and exhaustion and ended up debuting with eight of his closest friends—and crush—and he had never been happier. in fact, chan didn't think about his love for skirts until one afternoon after their final i am you stage, a good six months into their debut.

 the boys were out shopping and rewarding themselves for all their hard work and the manager promised he would buy them one item each. they all chose something small; jisung wanted a stuffed squirrel and felix wanted the matching one, woojin got a pair of pants he had been wanting, minho got a new beanie, seungmin, jeongin, and hyunjin got matching rings, and changbin had picked out a few snacks. everyone had gotten their items except chan, the leader busy eyeing a certain garment in a shop window. 

"chan?" the boy pulled himself from his thoughts, turning and smiling at felix, "have you decided what you wanted?"

chan looks back at the object that stole his attention, "yeah, i think so."

felix nods, turning back to his phone and not paying attention to the leader entering into the store to choose his item. 

he went straight to the sales clerk, a young lady with a nice smile, and asked to see the skirts.

"is this for a girlfriend?" she asked, guiding him towards the large array of skirts.

chan bit his lip, "s-sure!" he told her, trying to hide the redness growing on his neck.

she left him to shop on his own, chan instantly amazed at the massive selection. he stopped in front of one skirt, eyes lighting up when he saw it. 

it was a black denim mini skirt with buttons going down the middle. it was perfect.

chan grabbed it and snuck into a dressing room, instantly locking himself in. he pulled his pants off, replacing them with the skirt he picked out. it was tighter, considering his thighs were bigger than most girls, but it fit pretty well. he twirled around, ears tinted red.

he came back out of the shop, new purchase hidden in a bag and a huge smile on his face.

"you ready, hyung?" jeongin asked, skipping over to him.

the leader nods, "i'm ready."

there was nothing wrong with wanting to wear skirts or dresses or girly things, right?

 

chan didn't touch the skirt until two weeks later. the rest of the group were going out to see a movie and chan had claimed he needed to rest, which no one argued—he had been going on three days without sleep.

"i can stay with you," minho told him, stroking his cheek, "in case you end up going into headspace."

chan shook his head, "i'll be okay, promise."

minho pouts but nods, "call me if you feel like you're regressing, i'll come home immediately."

"of course," he kisses him, "now go on, enjoy the movie."

"love you."

minho kisses him once more, "love you too."

after minho leaves, chan springs into action. he heads into his closet and pulls the bag with the skirt out, laying it on his bed, before heading into minho's room. he knows his boyfriend has a crop top that chan loves and it'll look perfect with the skirt, not to mention—he loves wearing his boyfriend's clothes. he puts the skirt and top on, smiling brightly when he sees himself in the mirror. 

"i need tights..." he mumbles, searching through his drawers in hopes of finding some. he ends up coming across a pair of knee high tights in jisung's dresser. he doesn't ask questions, simply sliding them onto his legs. as soon as the tights are on, he throws on the cat ear headband on the floor of his room—he got them from a fansign and he had been obsessed with them since the fan put them on top of his head—knowing it'll make him feel even happier and cuter. 

he heads into hyunjin's room, knowing the younger has some makeup he can borrow. they all have makeup, but chan only has a bit of concealer. hyunjin had been more interested in makeup lately and ended up buying some more products, chan knew for sure he had eyeliner and lipstick. 

he admires his appearance in the mirror, grinning widely. he's satisfied with his makeup—he's no stylist noona, but he'll appreciate his semi-straight eyeliner and overlined lips. 

he enters into minho's room, snuggling into his bed and grabbing the pacifier from the dresser, immediately placing it in his mouth. he cuddles with pup, the stuffie being left in here from the other night when he regressed. he can feel himself drifting into headspace, his eyes getting heavy as the rhythmic sucking from his soother fills the ro-

"c-channie?"

the boy turns to the doorway, minho standing in it with a concerned look, "is that a skirt?"

the leader feels tears well up in his eyes, "d-do yous not like it 'ung'e?" he mumbles around his soother, eyes watering as his nose begins to run slightly.

minho rushes over, soothing the boy and rubbing his back, "no, no, i  _love_ it baby boy!" he kisses his exposed tummy, "i was just surprised to see you all dolled up, i wish i was home to help."

chan giggles at minho's pout, kissing his nose, "'ike m-makeups?"

minho nods, "you look so pretty, baby."

"t'ank yous! i did it all (he holds the l for far too long) by myselfs!" 

minho giggles, "really now?"

chan nods, nuzzling into minho's hoodie, "where hyungies?"

"they're coming in soon," he tucks a long bang back, some pieces falling from the headband, "had to bring in dinner."

"d-dindin?"

"yes baby," he nudges chan up, "let's go show hyungs how pretty you look, okay?"

"otay!"

chan holds minho's hand, waddling into the living room and instantly being swarmed by the other members.

"is that a skirt?"

"oh my god, the crop top!"

"his makeup look so pretty!"

 they all kiss his cheeks, complimenting his outfit and tickling him, the leader squirming in woojin's lap.

"n-no!" he squeals, felix landing a raspberry on his stomach, "no 'ickles!"

jeongin pinches chan's cheek, "the tickle monster  _loves_ pretty little boys, channie."

chan blushes, hiding his face in woojin's shoulder, "innie 'yung!" 

seungmin smiles, "who would've thought channie would like dressing up?"

"who would've thought he'd fit in sung's stockings," the group laughs at changbin, the older boy squawking when jisung smacks his arm.

"i wanna do his makeup next!" hyunjin bounces up and down, chan giggling and bouncing with him.

"no fair! i was gonna ask!" felix pouts, crossing his arms.

"you can't even do makeup!"

"so, i could learn-"

"stop it," woojin scolds, flicking both boys on the forehead, "you can both get a turn just stop arguing."

the two apologize, their ears tinting red.

"come help with dinner," woojin beckons them to the kitchen, passing chan off to minho.

jeongin sits on the other side of minho, twirling chan's hair with his fingers. 

"i wanna buy him another skirt." minho turns to jeongin, raising an eyebrow.

"really?"

the maknae nods, smiling, "i think he looks so cute, i wanna spoil him."

chan giggles as jeongin pokes his cheek, "can hyung spoil you?"

"yes! yes, 'yung! more skwirts!" he grins around his pacifier, the sparkly pink contrasting the black skirt and white crop. 

"anything for you, baby."

 


	2. jeongin: #f4c2c2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan gets his first skirt from one of the members.

jeongin was the first member to buy chan a skirt. he remembers seeing the leader blush when the maknae handed him the velvet pink skater skirt, but took it and smiled happily anyway. jeongin was excited to see him in it, knowing the light pink would look so good with his newly dyed hair. it only took a few days after chan received the skirt for the maknae to corner him. 

"hyung, hyung!" jeongin bounces up and down, "when are you gonna wear the skirt i got you?"

chan blushes again, "i can put it on now if you like?"

jeongin's eye's sparkle, before he gasps slightly, "i almost forgot!"

he runs off, returning a few minutes later with a bag in his hands thrusting it at the leader.

"what is this?"

jeongin giggles, "just look, silly!"

chan opens the bag, eyes widening at the contents. jeongin got him a pair of sheer polka dot socks, along with a cream knitted sweater.

he blushed, looking up at jeongin who was beaming, "do you like it, hyung? i thought you deserved a full outfit."

"i-i love it, thank you..." he smiles when jeongin hugs him, the maknae squeezing him hard.

"now go put it on! i wanna see how cute you look!"

"hey, where's my respect brat!"

jeongin rolls his eyes at him, "fine, go put it on  _hyung_."

chan goes into his room with the bag jeongin handed him, setting it onto his bed before opening his closet and pulling the skirt out. it's just as cute as he remembers, he feels a burst in his heart when he puts it against him.

he wastes no time in changing into the outfit, being extra careful with the tights so he doesn't rip them. when he's dressed, he twirls in front of the mirror. unlike the last skirt, this one flows when he spins. chan blushes, pushing it down. 

he feels pretty. he likes this outfit, he decides very quickly.

he makes his way back into the living room, blushing when jeongin gasps loudly.

"oh hyung!" he swoons, "you look so good!"

"thank you innie..."

"you're forgetting something," jeongin comments after a few moments of silence.

chan raises a brow, "i am?"

"your makeup!" 

"oh, right..."

"can i do your makeup, hyung? please?"

chan can't resist the maknae, especially when he's so excited about little things.

"okay, i'll go get it out."

hyunjin ended up buying chan some makeup a few days after he found out the leader borrowed his. chan was insistent he didn't need it but hyunjin ignored him and piled more and more products into the basket, chan not knowing how to use a good majority. luckily for him, youtube tutorials and practice existed.

he brought his makeup bag out, jeongin instantly diving onto the floor and gesturing in front of him for chan to take a seat.

"anything specific?" jeongin asked, pinning chan's bangs back with a bow.

chan shook his head, smiling, "do whatever."

 

jeongin was surprisingly good at makeup, chan found out. he wasn't as good as hyunjin, but he was far better than jisung and managed to  _not_ stab his eye with the eyeliner, so chan took it as a win. 

he pulled away after a while, humming and staring at his work intently.

"finished?"

jeongin shook his head, "i don't know what lip color to use..."

chan laughed, "use pink."

"but hyung~ that's so basic!"

"aish jeongin, you're taking ages just pick a color!"

jeongin giggles at chan's whines, grabbing the pink lipstick and applying it to his lips.

"okay, okay, you're all done!"

he lifts the mirror to his face, admiring himself and sending jeongin a smile.

"it looks good, thank you innie."

jeongin nods, hugging chan tightly, "of course! you look so cute, hyung!"

chan blushes for the umpteenth time that day, looking away from the maknae, "thank you..."

"we're home!"

a loud voice echos through the dorm, jeongin and chan turning to see minho bursting in with grocery bags in tow.

he freezes when he sees chan, dropping the bags onto the floor.

"h-hi?"

he walks towards his boyfriend, pulling him in and kissing him.

chan pouts, "don't mess up my lipstick, innie just put it on."

minho whines, "i wanted to do your makeup!"

"you can do it next, baby."

minho smiles, kissing him again, "did innie choose this outfit for you?"

chan nods, blushing, "do you like it?"

"i love it baby boy, you're gorgeous."

jeongin clears his throat, the couple turning to see him on the couch with his eyebrows raised.

"i was spending time with channie, minho hyung," he announces, moving towards the leader and linking his arm through his.

minho watches as the maknae drags him away, chan laughing as he's pulled into the kitchen and shown off the rest of the members.

minho can only stand there and stare.

 

later that night he gets to cuddle in bed with chan, the leader blushing like crazy every time minho lands a kiss against his neck and jaw.

"you're so beautiful, chan." minho says, kissing him again.

chan smiles, cuddling tighter against him, "you're beautiful."

minho kisses his cheek, moving to land a passionate kiss against his lips, "no, you." he lands one on his nose this time.

"you're both beautiful, can you please shut up and let me sleep?"

the two giggle, sending a quick apology to seungmin.

"we should sleep," chan whispers, tucking minho's hair behind his ear.

minho nods, humming, "we have practice in the morning, don't we?"

chan nods, yawning and wrapping around his boyfriend tighter, "night min, love you."

minho kisses his forehead, "goodnight baby."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided i will write a chapter for each member giving chan a skirt and the last one will be all the members spoiling him, so this will have 9 more chapters!
> 
> sorry for no little!chan this chapter :( i'll make sure to have him next update!
> 
> i'm writing this bc writer's block exists and i can't think of anything for my other fics so enjoy these soft lil oneshots for now :3
> 
> for the outfit:  
> [the skirt](https://www.forever21.com/us/Shop/Catalog/Product/f21/bottoms_skirt/2000306122/06?mrkgcl=1207&mrkgadid=3285773579&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=PLA_-_NB%7CW%7CApparel&utm_term=436223483699_product_type_womens_apparel_product_type_bottoms_product_type_skirt&utm_content=\(not_set\)&product_id=2000306122064&adpos=1o3&creative=264275649285&device=c&matchtype=&network=g&gclid=Cj0KCQjw19DlBRCSARIsAOnfRejhGQyteNukgX7vwZ8Yx8382uB9fHwh62QUxvNuiQ0aovVrou1jNWUaAn38EALw_wcB)  
> [the sweater](https://us.asos.com/asos-design/asos-design-cable-sweater/prd/10516981?channelref=product+search&mk=abc&currencyid=2&ppcadref=753857711%7C53430038290%7Caud-521022387837%3Apla-552155476947%26browseCountry%3DUS&affid=14174&channelref=product+search&mk=abc&ppcadref=753857711%7C53430038290%7Caud-521022387837%3Apla-552155476947&_cclid=Google_Cj0KCQjw19DlBRCSARIsAOnfReiaBMXoJlJaKx327IYo1pdEDYn1nlFolbrSdZkO58evMnfu8tB9YasaAtlUEALw_wcB&gclid=Cj0KCQjw19DlBRCSARIsAOnfReiaBMXoJlJaKx327IYo1pdEDYn1nlFolbrSdZkO58evMnfu8tB9YasaAtlUEALw_wcB)  
> [the tights](https://us.calzedonia.com/product/trendy-knee-high-socks/178548.uts?productVariantId=389813&CAWELAID=120310780000015391&gclid=Cj0KCQjw19DlBRCSARIsAOnfRehwMjGzBBjTZ60LHGB2694s1A4gziOeQ7TWwYyuB1KtoM42oa1_HxEaAglrEALw_wcB)  
>   
>   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> *slams fist on table* bang chan in skirts! bang chan in crop tops and skirts! bang chan wearing girly clothes!  
> maybe i love this concept and wanted to write about little!chan loving to dress cute and his hyungs loving their baby even more hehe
> 
> this is connected to the for you series i just chose to make a mini fic out of it with little chapters of chan wearing skirts and his members spoiling him and stuff bc he deserves it!!!
> 
> pls leave kudos & comments, i love hearing what everyone thinks of my works<33
> 
> also:  
> [the skirt](https://us.shein.com/A-line-Button-Through-Denim-Skirt-p-392317-cat-1937.html?url_from=adplaskirt171003030XS&gclid=CjwKCAjwy7vlBRACEiwAZvdx9vo80Iq8OlNVO-t0kaYGY5IHk9RL177b1gV0UtnLuQtFqUEiLFeP2RoCzeMQAvD_BwE)  
> [the shirt](https://us.romwe.com/Solid-Basic-Crop-Tee-p-349890-cat-669.html?url_from=usplartsh180716082M&gclid=CjwKCAjwy7vlBRACEiwAZvdx9s7F3vcihpy3_VvzAwxxknNg7S_XNjG5sbvZWBuzJW22JuHON-szaRoCoV0QAvD_BwE)  
> [the cat ears](https://www.amazon.com/GIANCOMICS-Headband-Headwear-Cosplay-Costume/dp/B0148DGNSM/ref=asc_df_B0148DGNSM/?tag=hyprod-20&linkCode=df0&hvadid=312718395268&hvpos=1o39&hvnetw=g&hvrand=4047344711516234348&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=1026489&hvtargid=pla-570129562248&psc=1)  
> [the tights](https://express.google.com/u/0/product/4872275586764566968_6349052357939050651_112086244?utm_source=google_shopping&utm_medium=tu_prop&utm_content=eid-lsjeuxoeqt%2Ceid-dsaekmpswc%2Ceid-vqiqlmovzs>im=CJKDjNTr8quLuwEQjp-lrcyz7pk2GKC2jQciA1VTRCjw1IPmBTDkmbk1&utm_campaign=112086244&gclid=CjwKCAjwy7vlBRACEiwAZvdx9nUuybKQXNDl_VNkda9zWfJ83R7g_KCy3Zfojd16Zu1WyN4xTh9fDxoCVDkQAvD_BwE)  
>   
> follow my social media!!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


End file.
